Early Indotropica Island
Song Script When you first arrive to this Island you see an Indotropican who is playing football. You go and talk to him and say “what are you doing?” He replies “I am playing football.” Then you ask “why are you playing alone? Why don’t who play with the other people?” He will say “I like to play alone.” Then you say “can I borrow your football?” He will say “only if you give me a robot toy.” Now head right to the Indotropican Houses and go to house no. 3. There is a person inside the house who looks like einstein. You will see that he has lots of toys. You will then ask him “whose are these toys?” He says “these toys are mine.” Now you ask him “can I take a toy robot from there?” He says “you can. But you will have to find it by yourself.” Then click on the toys and then a mini game appears where you will have to find the toy robot. To find it, first take out the car on the top, then the small mouse doll and finally take out the big truck and you will find the robot toy. After you find the toy, you see that the Toy Man started watching TV and looks terrified. You to ask him “why are you scared?” He says “look at the TV and you will see for yourself.” Then when you look at the TV, you will see that on the news channel, the journalists are reporting that when Early Indotropica Island was captured by The British, they had planted a bomb that was set for 2013. After you see the news, you ask the man “what can we do to stop this?” He will say “you should take out the bomb from wherever it is hidden.” You decide to take his advice and head left to the market after going past the Main Street. Go to the shop ‘X-Ray’ items and ask the shopkeeper for a thermal scanner. He will say “not unless you give me five bucks.” After that go to Main Street, to the Football Player and say “I have the robot toy.” He then takes the robot toy and gives you the football. Then he takes his toy to his house. He will drop a coin because he was in a hurry, which will have a sign of an ancient king. You take the coin then you go to the museum and talk to the curator and ask him why he is so sad. He will say “I am sad because tomorrow is the grand opening of our museum and our boss wants an antique piece from the old times. You open your inventory and click the use button on the coin you found and you will automatically say “will this do?” The man will be happy and say “thanks. You can have these five bucks if you want.” You will get the five bucks and when you are about to leave the man will stop you and say “want to watch TV?” He will watch with you and will be horrified to see that the bomb is going to blast tomorrow. You will then leave and go back to the X-Ray shop and give the shopkeeper 5 bucks and he will give you the thermal scanner. You will then head right until you reach Indotropican houses. Then you will see the Toy Man who you took the robot toy from, he will be searching the ground to check if there is any bomb there. You will then ask him “what are you doing here?” He will say “I am trying to search for the bomb so that the world can be saved.” Then you ask him “can I help you?” He will say “Sure. No problem. But be careful.” You will then go into the inventory and equip yourself with the thermal scanner. You will see nothing, so you will keep moving to the right and you will see the bomb, it will have the timer. You will tell the man “I saw the bomb. It’s buried down and it had a timer. The timer had only 25 hours, 18 minutes and 6 seconds left.” He will see his watch and say “That means it will explode on 6:30 PM tomorrow. You need to tell the bomb diffusers now. You will have to dig it by a shovel. I know where it is found. It is in the shop ‘Digging Items’. You don’t seem have money so here take these 10 bucks and take the shovel and dig. You will get the 10 bucks and head to the left to the market and go to the ‘Diggin Items’ which is just left to the X-Ray items shop. 'Diggin Items' shopkeeper will ask you “what do you want?” You will have two options. A Shovel and A Spike Shovel. You will select Shovel but he will insist you to take Spike Shovel. You will give him 10 bucks and he will give the spike shovel. You will then head left and reach to the shop ‘Detonators’ and tell them “I know where the bomb is.” They will ask “Where?” You say “follow me. We need to detonate it. You will then head right and reach the Indotropican houses. Then you will go to the place where the man is standing. Then, you will go into your inventory and hit Use on the Spike Shovel item. 3 hours and 8 feet later, you will take out the bomb and give it to the detonators and they will detonate the bomb in fifteen minutes. The Next Day, It will come on the news and the newspaper that you, the hero has saved the Early Indotropica Island from getting destroyed. After listening to the news, the mayor honours you by gifting you 100 Indotropican Coins at the Award's Hall. Just then, a soldier comes to the mayor and says that they were under attack. The mayor is horrified and asks you if you will help them. You say yes and head left till you reach the battlefield where you board a helicopter. Here a mini game appeares where you have to defeat the small helicopters and the big aeroplane After defeating the helicopters, you have to defeat the aeroplane. The aeroplane throws a large missile at you, you hit it and start falling to the earth. You go to your inventry and use your football. You throw it to the aeroplane's wings. It starts falling too. Before you crash, you take a parachute from the helicopter and land safely. the mayor arrives at the scene and awards you with a medallion. Characters *You *Football Player *Toy Man *'X-ray Shop' Shopkeeper *Museum Curator *‘Digging Items Shop’ Shopkeeper *'Detonators Shop' Shopkeeper *Mayor *The British Items *Robot Toy *Football *Ancient King's Coin *5 Bucks *Thermal Scanner *10 Bucks *Spike Shovel *Parachute *Early Indotropican Isalnd Medallion Places *Main Street *Indotropican Houses *Indotropican Houses no. 3 *Market *'X- ray Items' Shop *Museum *'Diggin Items' Shop *'Detonators' Shop *Award's Hall *Battlefield On The Map The Early Indotropican Island is the first Island on the top-right area on the map. Mini-Games There are two mini-games in this island: *Toy-Finding mini-game *War mini-game Medallion We get the medallion from the mayor as the reward for saving Early Indotropica Island. Comic Super Walker a.k.a. Siddhant Rao has created a comic on This island. Gallery Athlete_Costume910.jpg|Football Player|link=Football_Player Robot_Toy.png|Robot Toy Football.jpg|Football Coin.png|Old King's Coin Thermal Scanner.jpg|Thermal Scanner Time Bomb.jpg|Time Bomb War Aeroplane.jpg|War Aeroplane Category:Island